creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden Temple Super Bundle
The Hidden Temple Super Bundle (formerly called Mayan Temple Super Bundle) contains crafting recipes, blocks and items with patterns and colors inspired by ancient South American high civiliziations was introduced to the Store with patch R32 on June 16th 2016. This bundle includes: * the crafting recipe for Hidden Temple Walls * the crafting recipe for Hidden Temple Trims * the crafting recipe for Hidden Temple Accents * the crafting recipe for Hidden Temple Glyph Walls * the crafting recipe for Hidden Temple Turquoise Trims * the crafting recipe for Hidden Temple Serpent Accents * the crafting recipe for Hidden Temple Roofs * the crafting recipe for Hidden Temple Stairs * the crafting recipe for Hidden Temple Doors * the crafting recipe for Hidden Temple Chairs * the crafting recipe for Hidden Temple Thrones * the crafting recipe for Hidden Temple Tables * the crafting recipe for Hidden Temple Torches * the crafting recipe for Hidden Temple Altars * the crafting recipe for Hidden Temple Goblets * the crafting recipe for Hidden Temple Swords * the crafting recipe for Hidden Temple Chests * the crafting recipe for Hidden Temple Trap Doors Additionally to that, after buying this Recipe Pack, you can claim one attached item kit on one game world of your choice, containing: * 400 (blocks of) Hidden Temple Walls * 400 (blocks of) Hidden Temple Trims * 400 (blocks of) Hidden Temple Accents * 400 (blocks of) Hidden Temple Glyph Walls * 400 (blocks of) Hidden Temple Turquoise Trims * 400 (blocks of) Hidden Temple Serpent Accents * 400 (blocks of) Hidden Temple Roofs * 400 (blocks of) Hidden Temple Stairs * 20 Hidden Temple Doors * 20 Hidden Temple Chairs * 2 Hidden Temple Thrones * 6 Hidden Temple Tables * 80 Hidden Temple Torches * 2 Hidden Temple Altars * 20 Hidden Temple Goblets * 1 Hidden Temple Sword * 6 Hidden Temple Chests * 3 (blocks of) Adobe Bricks * 10 (blocks of) Tourmaline * 5x Vines * 15 (blocks of) Wildwood After buying this Store-exclusive Recipe Pack, the crafting recipes (that are part of this pack) will automatically be added to your crafting menu and will also be already unlocked then. Moreover, all store-bought recipes are always available on all Creativerse worlds (they will always "carry over") after being bought once, even on game worlds where the "Pro" world option "World bound recipes" is enabled. Additional to the crafting recipes, you also can claim the corresponding single item kit (which includes a number of examples of all blocks and/or items from the pack) on one Creativerse game world of your choice. Once you've claimed the item kit in one world, it will not be available for you again on other worlds. The item kit will only take up one slot of your inventory/bag or any free quickslot; it currently looks like a staple of wooden crates. You can place this kit into the world and then access it like any other storage container ("f" by default or right-click while looking at it). The crafting recipes from these packs cannot be unlocked other than via Store. Also the blocks and/or objects that are contained in this Store-exclusive Recipe Pack cannot be obtained on any Creativerse game world for free, except from players who have bought the crafting recipes and can craft them for you. The crafting recipes cannot be learnt by receiving the according blocks/items/objects though, cannot be shared with others, and also cannot be learnt in Adventures of other players. You cannot buy this Recipe Pack more than once with one Creativerse/Steam account, since the recipes are account-bound and do not need to be unlocked a second time. If you want to buy more of the included items, you can either buy the according Item Pack (the Hidden Temple Pack) or you can always buy building kits for any Blueprint that has been built from the blocks and/or objects that you want to buy. The best option would be to customize an individual Blueprint that you build and then capture yourself. You only need to create Blueprints with specific amounts of simple blocks like Stone and Dirt, and then customize these Blueprints by dragging merely one of the blocks and/or objects into the Blueprint that you would like to buy in larger amounts. If you do not own the recipe packs for the blocks and/or objects that you want to buy, you'll need the help of players who already own the according recipe pack/s. Fellow players can easily craft the required small amounts of blocks and objects that you need to customize your Blueprint/s on your world. This will help you to save on Coins compared with buying building kits for Blueprints that other players have put together to their own liking. Vines, Tourmaline, Adobe Bricks and Wildwood can of course be obtained for free on any Creativerse game world that was created after April 8th 2015. Category:Store Category:Hidden Temple Category:Recipe Packs